<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Feeling by Kris_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801820">That Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_97/pseuds/Kris_97'>Kris_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_97/pseuds/Kris_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucia doesn't know when it started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth.</p><p>Warmth and the feeling of soft breathing on her neck.</p><p>Those were the first two things Lucia felt as she woke up.</p><p>As her eyes flutter open from sleep, she turns to the weight on her right side and smiles to herself.</p><p>She looks at the pale girl next to her, her fingers brushing through the wild green and brown locks.</p><p>
  <em> How did I get so lucky? </em>
</p><p>She can remember a time where she would never have imagined this scenario with the other girl. Her and Amelia were always at each other’s throats, verbally and physically. It was only due to that night at grom, where both were forced to face their fears. They finally saw a new side of one another and agreed to stop the fights.</p><p>They became acquaintances. Soon, after bonding over Azura, they became friends. And much later, they became something more.</p><p>Lucia tries to remember when she felt it. That feeling of admiration, adoration, and care.</p><p>That feeling of love.</p><p>Maybe it was the year after finishing Hexside, when she noticed the Blight blushing as they held an impromptu dance after a book club meeting.</p><p>Maybe it was when the human went against a momma slitherbeast, and the girl cried and held her hand as Eda took her to the healers.</p><p>Maybe it was only a year ago, when she woke up from a sleepover to find the witch holding a mug of hot tea, gazing out the window with a soft smile.</p><p>No, Lucia thinks, she knew throughout all of those events. Maybe she’ll never pinpoint it.</p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted by her girlfriend shuffling in the sheets, rubbing her cheek against the brunette’s shoulder. Her gold, piercing eyes slowly drift open, and she smiles when she sees the human next to her. </p><p>“Good morning,” Amelia says, voice raspy and quiet. She gives a soft peck to the tan girl’s cheek before falling into slumber once more.</p><p>Lucia breathes out a chuckle at the gesture.</p><p>Maybe she doesn’t need to know when it started. Because she knows it’s never going to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>